the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121111235305
Sapphire's POV, part 2 Katelin blinked at me, then blinked again. "Are you mad?" "Quite possibly," I smirked. "I wouldn't put it past you," she muttered. I ignored her. "You agreed, remember?" "To a crazy, insane, mental, impossible..." "Would you like a thesaurus?" I inquired. She didn't deem to answer, and I sighed. "Well, come on, then. We don't have a lot of time. Invisibility will be back up soon." "All right," replied Katelin reluctantly. "But I still say it's wild. And if anyone asks, it's your fault." "No one did," I said. ---- "Ok," I told her under my breath. "Are you ready?" She nodded and slipped away. "Red. RED!" He ambled along the deck toward me. "You rang?" he said sardonically. "Red, have you ever looked past your own little bubble to see what the hell is going on around your accursed yacht?" "Yes, I have," he told me. "Well when was the last time? Invisibility is down–" "What do you think I've been trying to fix?" "There are strange people on board–" "You and Winner were supposed to take care of them, but it sounds like Amber's doing fine." "And John and Katelin have disappeared." "Are Joe and Bastard still in the hold?" "Damn it. Damn it," I raced away, still cursing. "Any idea where John and Katelin are?" Red called after me. "No," I yelled back. ---- Joe and Viper were still in the hold. But I wouldn't put it past John to come running for them. He was probably searching right now. It had been a great gamble releasing him. I was knocked to the ground suddenly, all the wind rushing out of my lungs. A strong, forceful hand turned my head to the side. I was staring at a pair of torn jeans. "Where are they?" a rough voice demanded. I didn't answer. "Damn it, girl, where are they?" John, I thought. Aloud, I wheezed, "where...are who?" "Joe and Viper, smartass! Tell me where they are! I know you know." I struggled to sit up. "Where's Katelin?" His voice changed immediately. "I told her to wait for me...somewhere where she wouldn't get hurt. Where she wouldn't have to see." Wouldn't have to see us die, I thought with disgust. His hand tightened around my throat. "In the hold," I whispered, then shouted more loudly, "I'll never tell you, Vesper, let me go!" Then I winked at him and jerked my hand in the direction of the hold. John turned my head to face his, and he bent down and whispered in my ear. "The deck, starboard side," then got up, pushed me away roughly and hurried away. ---- Katelin was waiting for me there. "I bumped into John," I said shortly before she could ask. "And yes. He's all right. Sibling love, how touching." She ignored me. "So what now, genius? The yacht is chaotic." "So we wait for chaos to die down," I replied. "We wait for invisibility to come back up." MWAHAHAHA! Plot twist! I don't care if you didn't plan for this...DEAL WITH IT, BRO! If not, you're just like Joe and Bastard and I WILL MAKE YOUR RP LIFE MISERABLE! I am not Sapphire...I am CONFUSION LORD! (Cue evil laughter) Wolfgirl,